In the related art, in response to receiving a request to share content from a sending device, a system may share the content with receiving device(s) that are capable of loading the content and are in close proximity to the sending device. However, the related art does not determine whether to connect the sending device with the receiving device based on the relationship of the users/owners of those respective devices. Furthermore, when sharing content from the sending device, with the receiving device, the related art does not consider whether the shared content features an individual related to the owner of the receiving device. The related art simply makes the connection based on the proximity of the devices and the type of content (e.g., video, photo, etc.) of the shared content. This may cause security and privacy concerns.